


Душица (Смесь воспоминаний)

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Old Age, Past Character Death, Reminiscing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka





	Душица (Смесь воспоминаний)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perennial (the Nostalgia mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519384) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05). 



Августа вздрогнула, когда, поднимаясь, почувствовала, как скрипят суставы и протестуют мышцы. Она могла вскипятить чайник одним взмахом палочки — не такой гибкой, как раньше, но все еще послушной, независимо от того, что Минерва думала о ее чарах, — но существовало много вещей, которые предпочтительно было делать руками. Последствие воспитания, как она думала. В конце концов, ее семья жила совсем рядом с миром магглов. 

Сейчас она пользовалась тростью все чаще и чаще и, тяжело оперевшись на нее, направилась в ванну. С облегчением облокотилась на тяжелый камень и открыла кран с холодной водой — наполнить медный чайник, очень радуясь тому, что предусмотрительно наложила на него чары невесомости еще много лет назад. Чайник наполнялся медленно, и она выглянула посмотреть на свой практичный садик. Она никогда не занималась садоводством, это всегда была прерогатива ее мужа. В любом случае, сейчас она, конечно, не была гением садоводства, неспособным наклониться к земле и не желающим использовать палочку.

Она вспомнила сестру, родившуюся без даже проблеска магии, которая копалась руками в мягкой почве в саду и учила этому ее. Августа навещала ее много раз, после того как она вышла замуж за добродушного маггла-фермера, и ее сад благодаря невероятной заботе всегда был ярким и цветущим. Резким движением она закрыла воду.

Подняв чайник, она отвернулась от раковины. Осветила комнату легким движением палочки, за годы ставшим автоматическим. Она знала, как зажечь свет по-маггловски, но слишком сильно устала и состарилась, чтобы сейчас тратить на это время.

С облегчением опустившись на стул у огня, Августа немного посмеялась над тем, как она, должно быть, выглядит со стороны — как старая ведьма из маггловских сказок. Да, она была старой ведьмой и не стыдилась этого.

Пока чайник медленно закипал, Августа оглядела пустую кухню и вздохнула. Она скучала по семейному шуму и суете, более того, эти воспоминания причиняли ей боль. Как будто прочитав ее мысли, засвистел чайник, и Августе пришлось встать. Когда по дому разнесся голос Невилла, она медленно собирала чашки и чайник.

— На кухне, — позвала она.

Высокий, выше нее, он вошел, улыбнулся и нежно ее обнял. Обычно она не одобряла такое открытое проявление чувств, но сейчас не могла отвергнуть его.

— Как раз к чаю, — сказал он. — Повезло!

И достал из кармана несколько свертков, разворачивая первый прямо на лавке.

— Я принес печенье. Ханна испекла их специально для тебя.

Он положил его на блюдо, терпеливо позволил Августе налить воду, накрыв на стол, как только она закончила.

— Я не ждала тебя, — сказала она, опустившись в кресло.

— У меня кое-что для тебя есть, — Невилл развернул второй сверток и протянул ей кувшинчик с каким-то бальзамом. Крышка открылась легко, она явно была зачарована так, чтобы не надо было прилагать много усилий.

Бальзам был переливающегося золотистого цвета, а сам кувшинчик слегка теплым. Приподняв бровь, она вопросительно посмотрела на внука.

— Его сделал я, — сказал Невилл. — Фениксов цвет и, конечно, кое-что еще. Подумал, это поможет твоим суставам.

— Ты? — переспросила она, осторожно принюхиваясь. Для нее это был запах лета и маггловских трав из сада ее сестры, смешанных с менее ароматными волшебными. Может быть, немного лимонной мелиссы и драконьей мяты. 

— Помню, однажды в детстве я впервые нашел фениксов цвет в нашем саду. Он был таким теплым, таким живым, но, конечно, абсолютно бесполезным в зельях.

Августа помнила тот день, по крайней мере, один из многих, когда Невилл с упоением копался в саду, и ее суровость по отношению к нему. Она прикрыла глаза, стыдясь своего поведения. Ее собственные проблемы с выращиванием чего-либо не должны было влиять на него, и с ее стороны глупо было так долго этого не признавать. Невилл прикоснулся к ее руке. Она подняла голову и увидела только безграничную любовь в его взгляде.

— Когда я вспомнил, — сказал Невилл, зачерпывая немного бальзама и растирая его по ее больному запястью и шишковатым пальцам, — Дин с моего курса использовал какой-то ужасно пахнущий крем. Он называл его согревающей мазью. Вот что это такое. Как тебе?

Августа медленно повернула руку и должна была признать, что живительное тепло успокоило боль и позволило двигаться более легко. Зелье никогда не повернет время вспять и не вернет ей молодость. Оно было хорошим, но еще лучше было то, что Невилл думает о ней.

— Не только твой отец был хорошим садоводом, — сказала она внезапно, протягивая другую руку. — И моя сестра тоже.

Невилл немного помедлил, зачерпывая еще немного бальзама.

— Твоя сестра? — повторил он.

— О да, — сказала Августа. — Это было очень давно, даже до того, как я встретила твоего дедушку.

Невилл мягко массировал руку Августы, позволяя ей решить, что и когда ему рассказывать. Он всегда был таким, не хотел забегать вперед, и Августа была благодарна за то, что он был здесь, и ждал, когда она расскажет то, что должна. Он закончил со второй рукой и вытер пальцы кухонным полотенцем, перед тем как откинуться назад и взять кружку.

— Она была старше меня, — сказала Августа. — Джулия, так ее звали. Настоящая красавица. И, конечно же, сквиб.

Невилл не был шокирован этим откровением, и Августа продолжила.

— Джулия вышла замуж за местного фермера, Томаса, и у них был самый прекрасный сад, из всех, что ты видел. Знаешь, моя семья несмотря на свою чистокровность никогда не волновалась по этому поводу. Мы жили неподалеку от деревни, где обитали маггловские семейства с историей и без, и даже если мы выглядели эксцентрично, это не имело никакого значения. А моя бабушка даже гордилась, называя себя деревенской ведьмой, тогда это не было так важно.

— Я не знал, — сказал Невилл.

— Я не из тех, кто много говорит о прошлом, — сконфуженно произнесла Августа. — Так много историй, которые помню сейчас даже лучше, чем когда была молодой и торопливой. И есть такие, которые хотелось бы просто забыть.

Августа сделала большой глоток чая и снова подумала о прекрасном саде своей сестры. Это была история, о которой она очень долго хотела забыть, но так и не смогла. Невилл был хорошим слушателем, таким же согревающим, как и его бальзам.

— Мы никогда не узнали, почему это произошло. Я думаю, из-за появления Волдеморта — тогда многие чистокровные семьи преследовали и запугивали из-за неправильных взглядов. К тому времени, как мы добрались до них, дом был объят пламенем, а Джулия лежала на дорожке в саду, сжимая одну из своих любимых красных роз. Каждый раз, когда я смотрела на растения, я вспоминала о ней. Они всегда были чем-то, символизирующим потерю.

Она посмотрела на Невилла, увидела понимание в его взгляде, улыбнулась и продолжила:

— Но, конечно, у моего внука должен быть свой собственный путь. Любовь к растениям и всему, что растет, не самое плохое наследство.

— Более того, ба, боюсь, что сейчас я должен использовать деспотичный нрав, который я унаследовал от тебя, чтобы настоять на том, что на этих выходных мы с Ханной снова придем к тебе в гости, — ответил он.

— Тогда я должна рассказать, откуда он появился у меня, — сказала Августа.

— Жду с нетерпением, — улыбнулся Невилл.


End file.
